Scarlet Lily
by RoseGirl99
Summary: Sometimes, women were trivial. You could find them everyday, see them and know, that they are all alike. But there were also some women who were special. Women who change everything around because of their presence. There were woman who could make happy people sad and sad people happy. And the blonde haired woman with the sky blue eyes was one of them - changing Muu Alexius. MuuxOC
1. Chapter 1 - A new king vessel?

Since I have no idea to start this message, but I welcome you to my second real Story. ^^

This Story is a MuuxOC Story and the plot happens three years before the actual Story. My vocabuliary and style aren't the best, because english is a foreign language of mine. I write so I can get practice with the english language. And of course because I love Magi and writing in General. ^^

Thanks for shad0w0w0lf for beta reading and thanks to her, the grammar is okay and not totally crazy. ^^

I don't own Magi or the characters like Muu, only my OC and the plot.

The Story Begins somehow a Little bit lame but this will Change in the next chapters. I hope I can make you curious and I will be very happy if someone writes a Review. ^^

I hope you enjoy and have fun. :)

* * *

"Muu, you come here very often, right?"

"Of course, Lady Scheherazade. After all, I'm Reim's strongest Swordsman."

The crowd was cheering for a new battle coming up. The leader of the Fanalis corps, Muu Alexius, watched over the people, who were waiting eagerly for the two  
fighters to show up.

"But out of curiosity, why are you here, Lady Scheherazade? I thought you didn't like to be here in the colosseum."

The high priestess began to smile. "Well, today there is one person that I wanted to see." She smiled a little, confusing her best warrior.

"A person? Who could that be?"

"You will see." She settled her hands into her lap. "Actually I suggested to that person to come to the palace, but that person insisted on showing her abilities to me in a fight." She sighed. "I didn't want to take it this far, but I couldn't change the decision."

"Now I'm curious whom you're talking about." He took a step forward, looking over the place.

The crowd was waiting impatiently for the main entertainment event of the great Reim Empire: Match, fighting for life and death.

"The match will begin now," announced a soldier loudly, holding a staff behind his back. "First, there's the giant soldier who hasn't lost even one match during his  
three years. He is one of the unbeaten Gladiators in this colosseum!" He paused shortly. "Spartaris!"

The crowds began to cheer for the two meter tall fighter with long, unruly ugly dark hair and dirty dark eyes. He looked forward and gritted his teeth in excitement.  
"Who's my opponent?!" His scream echoed through the arena and beat even the cheers.

Muu instead looked at the person who was coming through the gate into the ring. It was a smaller hooded figure, with a slim body. He gathered that the fighter was a young woman.

"And his opponent is a one-time fighter in this arena, a special guest for our Empire - Anjuli!"

The hooded figure remained still, just keeping her head high enough while she looked at the man. He looked down, beginning to laugh. "You're kidding, right?! I have to fight against such a fragile girl?!" He took his spear. "Let's finish this quickly then."

"As you wish." Thanks to Muu's sharp hearing, he could hear her voice - smooth, a middle tone with a hint of a razor sharp spirit.  
That woman wouldn't be killed easily.

"With your death." She raised her sword and pointed it in the direction of Spartaris. Silence fell around them, but then the laughter started again. He was laughing at her, he didn't take her seriously. He thought she was just a little, fragile girl who was forced to fight here.

But the leader of the Fanalis corps could say the exact opposite. She wanted to be here, she wasn't forced and she was strong enough to kill that person.  
A smile cracked on his lips: this would get very interesting.

"Let's do this, little one." Spartaris took a few steps forward and raised his spear like a dagger, but immediately she repelled that weapon by holding her sword against it. The tip was pointed in the Fanalis's direction. The hooded woman chuckled in a low tone and hit her opponent's knee with her foot. He began to falter and she brought her sword to his chest, taking advantage of that massive body. She must have a lot of power in her legs to get such a mass of a person struggling.  
Spartaris stopped her attack with the blade of his spear and hit her back, her leather sandals leaving marks on the earth with her steps. She pulled her shoulders up and spread her legs, her feet self-confident and she rolled her shoulders. She bent low and sprinted forwards.

The eyes of the man widened, realizing the fact that she used his attacks to her advantage. But he fell, a big wound over his chest, blood spitting over her hood and her face, even onto her white dress. He fell on the floor, losing the grip of his spear and gasped for air.

But it seemed like it wasn't enough for her; she raised her sword down to his pathetic figure and drove the blade through his stomach. He cried out in pain, more blood tripping out of his body. When he'd lost more blood, he would die. So she just had to wait for a couple of minutes for this fight to be over.

"This happens when you underestimate a woman who has trained in swordsmanship for seventeen years." She spat at him, her face drawn to a grimace. "I'm giving you a piece of advice; never underestimate a woman of my calibre. You won't survive it, as you can see right now."

She got up to her knees and held her sword high, drops of blood falling to the floor. The people began to cheer, when she looked down at herself. "Oh damn, and I thought I wouldn't have to change my clothes." She sighed deeply while scratching her throat. "Why didn't I wear some old ones, when I knew that this would happen?"

"Hey, take off your hood, we want to see your face!" the people suddenly began to shout, the tension rising. After all, one of the unbeaten Warriors had now been beaten by a woman with a slim figure.

"Come on, show it to us!"

"Take off your hood!"

She sighed once again and flung her sword into the ground, her soft and small hands gripping the fabric of the hood and pulling it back, revealing her looks to the whole crowd. Men began to cheer and to compliment her immediately, the women quietly started to talk about her features.

And even Muu had his eyes on her, silently complimenting her beauty. Her long, wavy hair was worn in a high ponytail, while the tips reached the small of her back. It shone a bright, golden-blonde; her skin was a somewhere between brown and pale, but he couldn't put his finger on the right color.

Suddenly she ignored all the cheers and looked in his direction, her eyes surprised at his appearance, but she turned immediately to the female figure beside him, which got up from her chair and walked forward. Sky blue eyes looked to the high priestess and smiled brightly, nearly beaming at her, before she turned around on her heel and leaving the crowd behind her. The Fanalis looked at his master and surprised, when he could see a little smile on her features. "Lady Scheherazade, was this the person you were talking about?"

"Yes, Muu, that was her." She returned to her seat and sat down, the smile fading. "She wanted to show me her abilities in swordsmanship, so that I might decide "

"Decide?" He didn't like the thought of being isolated of her decisions. "What did you decide?"

"I will make her one of my king vessels." She opened her eyes after closing them for a short period. "She will gain a djinn for the sake of Reim."

"A new king vessel?!" His voice was completely surprised and he had every right to be. After all, he was next to Reim's highest general the only king vessel she had chosen. And to add, he didn't know anything of this decision. "But who is this woman, Lady Scheherazade?"

"She is a former apprentice of Ignatius Brother. Anjuli is a young woman who has been in his care for seventeen years, training in swordsmanship and aiming to be a general of Reim. After Ignatius told me her great efforts, he suggested to me to make her a new king vessel. She agreed to it but she wanted to show me her skills so I could be sure. She didn't want to see any hesitation from me."

The bright blue eyes closed again, and then she stood up and left for the exit. "I will return to the palace."

Muu bowed to her, even when he knew that he didn't need to do it.

* * *

"That was an excellent match, Anjuli. You did a great job."

"Thanks to your help and training, master."

"And your extraordinary talent." Marcus Alexius, a noble and brother of Reim's highest general, patted the shoulder of the young woman, who took down her dark cloak and put it on the bench. She sighed and looked down at her white dress. "I guess I have to change my clothes before I go to the palace."

"I would suggest that." The eyes of Reim's special Swordsmanship trainer locked on the silk she wore. "But I did tell you that this was a bad idea."

"I now see why." She ruffled her hair and scratched her neck, shrugging. "But this dress can be washed, so I shouldn't worry so much."

"And this blood is a small price for the opportunity to become one of Reim's King Vessels." At the mention of the last two words, Anjuli's face beamed at the thought of trying to conquer a dungeon in the empire's name. It excited her to the core.

"But I'm sure that Lady Scheherazade approved your abilities in swordsmanship. After all, how long have you trained under my directions?"

"For seventeen years, master." She grinned and put her arms over her head. "Seventeen exhausting years, but now I can win my laurels for this hard time."

"I'm sure you will be a great king vessel."

"If I am able to conquer it, I will be a great king vessel." She untied the ribbon from her blonde mane, her silky hair cascading down to her waist. "If I get the help of Lady Scheherazade, I can be a help to the whole empire."

"And your dream would come true." Marcus smiled at the sight of his longest apprentice. He had watched her grow from a terrified young girl, whose blue eyes would always hold tears to a beautiful young woman with looks you couldn't avoid to admire. She became strong. It took her some time, but he couldn't change the fact that he was proud of her, of her way to become the person she was now.

Being strong enough to be a king vessel.

"Hey, master, could I ask you something?" she questioned, locking her onto his, while sliding the blade into its scabbard.

"What is it?"

"You once told me that you had gained the opportunity to become a dungeon conqueror next to Lord Ignatius. Why didn't you say yes?"

The older man, who remained in his early fifties, smiled at the thought of the offer Reim's high priestess once made to him. "Well, I knew that this wasn't something for me."

"So you doubted the decision of Lady Scheherazade?" Her brows knitted, a frown appeared on her face yet despite this, it made her even more beautiful. "Is that what you are trying to say?"

"No, Anjuli, this isn't what I was trying to say. I meant to say that being a king vessel has a great responsibility which I couldn't face. I will never be ready to become a dungeon conqueror. I train young people in swordsmanship and I am satisfied with it." His stoic expression lightened up with a smile. "I leave the conquering to the young people."

"Speaking of young people", she said and put her sword on her shoulder, taking her cloak on her arm, "Who was the red-haired man standing next to Lady Scheherazade during the match?"

"Tall, muscular, golden armor, piercing in his lower lip?"

"That's the guy!"

"It's Muu Alexius, a relative of mine and Reim's Linchpin. He is our strongest warrior and leader of our power of mankind." He walked next to her, trying to search for the way out of the arena. "The Fanalis corps."

"I guess he is a dungeon conqueror?"

"The best in our lines." Suddenly, the smile on his face widened. "I think he is around your age. How about it, Anjuli? Why-"

"Forget it and save your words, master. Don't even think about such a possibility!" she snapped, interrupting his words and his suggestion. "Anyways, why do you want to see me so eagerly taken by someone else? Is my love life that interesting to you?"

"Leave me be," he grinned instead of arguing with her about such a topic once again. The young woman put her index finger to her left temple. "I want to meet him personally, without any form of influence from you. In that point your brother is ten times better than you are."

"I just want to meet the future lover of the woman I raised." He patted her head, like a father would caress the hair of his daughter. His small and young daughter.

"Master, I am twenty-three years old. I am old enough to care for myself, thank you."

"I know and I don't doubt that."

"Then could we just focus on getting me a new dress and going to the palace?" her voice seemed to be desperately crying for someone who could release her from this situation. She didn't want to keep doing this.

"As you wish, Lady Anjuli."

"Stop calling me that, it scares the crap out of me!" she snapped and hit his right arm with her fist. "I am Anjuli and no Lady or whatsoever. You're my master, I'm your student and with this, end of story!"

The blonde woman sighed deeply, while they both neared the exit of the arena, stepping onto the streets of the most populated country in the whole world: Reim. Her home.

"Come on, let's get you dressed and then to the palace to meet Lady Scheherazade!"

"Understood, sir."

* * *

"A new king vessel?" Myron splurted out, while she sat across from her brother, now the wine on his face. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No, I don't and thanks for the wine Myron. Actually it is too early to drink alcohol."

"And you are telling me this?" She eyed him sceptically. "So, who is this supposed new king vessel and dungeon conqueror? He must be quite some-"

"It is a woman, Myron," Muu interrupted his sister and before she could splurt all the wine over his face again. "It is a she, Sister."

She stopped in her motion and gulped deeply. "A woman? So a queen vessel, huh?" She shrugged. "Tell me, did you meet her already?"

"No, I've just seen her. Her name is Anjuli and I think she is maybe as old as you."

"How does she look?" She became curious and suspicious. She didn't doubt the decision of the high priestess, but she became always very careful if someone new becomes important in the court.

"She is pretty. Long, blonde hair, blue eyes, her skin is a mixture of bronzed and pale."

"Sounds pretty exotic," she mumbled and rolled her eyes. "I hope for her she won't do any harm to us."

"If Lady Scheherazade has approved her and her abilities, then I wouldn't worry too much. After all, Reim has been peaceful and glorious thanks to her strength and her help."

"Yes, yes, I understand what you want to say." She took a new sip from her cup, when Reim's highest commander appeared in the great garden. His eyes darted to the Fanalis. "Muu, Myron, I would beg you to come with me."

"What's wrong, Ignatius?" Muu asked, his eyes curious settled on the older man, who crossed his arm. "The new king vessel Lady Scheherazade has chosen has arrived. She begged me to get you as descendant of the Alexius Family."

The siblings exchanged a look and, after a short while, stood up. "We're coming."

They left the gardens, Myron put down her cup of wine she enjoyed some seconds ago and followed the great general. Servants were running around, preparing a room for the new resident of the palace.

From the distance, Muu could already hear the voices of the High Priestess, Lord Marcus and the new King Vessel of Reim.

As they got ever closer, he could hear the voice better and better. A laugh echoed through the hall and he enjoyed every part of it; she really had a beautiful laugh.

His sister eyed him from the side.

"Ah, there they are," Marcus announced loudly, both blonde women turning around to meet the eyes of the Fanalis. Seeing her face in from that small distance, he really had to admit, that she was a beautiful woman.

"May I introduce you to the leader of the Fanalis corps and one of his household member, Muu Alexius and his sister Myron."

The Fanalis bowed out of respect. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

She bowed as well, a smile on her features. "The pleasure's all mine." They got up, a brightness that flustered him. "My name is Anjuli."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Fanalis Corps

After nearly a full month, here's the next chapter. Sorry to make you wait. ^^

Thanks already for the five favourites and the ten followers, I'm happy to see such a number already. :) But to be honest, I would be happy if I could read some Reviews - I won't bite and I'm always into critic so that I know if I'm doing it wrong or good etc. Review me, I want to hear your opinion. ^^

I can already warn you that this is only Tension building and introduction, in the upcoming chapters, the Story will really start. :D

Thanks again for shad0w0w0lf for beta reading. ^^

I wish you a nice valentine's (although it is nearly 8pm in Germany... oops :D).

Enjoy the chapter. ^^

* * *

"It seems like you are very fond of lilies, Anjuli. Or am I mistaken?" The blonde haired young woman looked to the high priestess, sitting next to her, when a smile appeared on her face. Scratching the back of her head, she looked to the flowers in front of them. "That's right, Lady Scheherazade. I love lilies, no matter which color."

"That sounds very nice," she smiled, warmness and comfort streaming from her face. Anjuli smiled as well and crossed her legs. A little wind came up from the south, blowing through the blonde hair of the two women. "But, may I ask, Lady Scheherazade, do you have any favorite flowers?"

"Not really." She opened her eyes and looked to her new king vessel. "I love every kind of flower. But there is no flower which is particular for me the most beautiful." Her eyes glittered in the sunlight. "But lilies suit you, Anjuli."

A blush climbed on her face, as she scratched her neck. "You think so?"

"Yes. Lilies are known for purity and true love: something that happens very rarely in our time." All her wisdom and power was like a light on her, drowning her in admiration and strength. "But tell me, you like lilies, no matter which color. But is there anyone that you love over every other?"

"Well," Anjuli said and the blush deepened, "I didn't see that kind of flower very often; maybe one or two times in my life. But every time I saw a scarlet red lily, I was the happiest woman in Reim." She chuckled out of embarrassment. "That must sound stupid to you, but I love the color red. Especially scarlet red. Somehow, to me, it resembles power, strength, but also something very kind. Just like the dawn, when the sun is slowly rising." She couldn't stop the flow of her words and she didn't want to stop. Memories flashed through her thoughts. "The color has its own, special meaning to me and I think I would kiss the man, who would ever bring me a bunch of scarlet red lilies."

Suddenly, the high priestess began to chuckle as response and Anjuli felt really childish. "Oh, I'm sorry, maybe I've gone a little too far."

"Oh no, no, don't worry. It's just that red is so different from the color of your soul."

The blonde woman titled her head. "The color of my soul? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, the eyes are usually called 'the mirror of the soul'. The first man I ever chose told me, that he would never choose a woman whose eyes didn't look refreshing. Most of the time, he could read the emotions of his people's eyes." A smile appeared on her face and her grip on her staff tightened. "He married a young woman, whose eyes resemble yours very much, Anjuli. She had eyes, as beautiful as the sky could ever be. She was a great woman and I liked her really much."

"That sounds very nice." She closed her eyes and relished the feeling of the wind brushing over her naked arms and legs. The tip of her white dress reached her knees and was without sleeves. A ribbon wrapped around her waist, which was in a deep and decent gold. "I really hope I can be a help to Reim."

"You don't have to hope, you will," Scheherazade responded, giving her a warm feeling of acceptance. But suddenly her face turned more serious. "I decided to let Muu and Myron accompany you."

"Lord Muu and Lady Myron?" she asked, a little surprised. But she thought about the red hair, about their heritage, so she could only agree. "I guess it will be a great help."

"Don't worry, I will come with you as well."

Now the only thing Anjuli could do was raising her head in shock. "You too, Lady Scheherazade?!"

"Yes," she nodded slowly. "I raised that dungeon and as the person who chose you to be a king's candidate, it is my duty to guide you through the dungeon."

A nervous laugh escaped her lips. "Well, if I have you, Lord Muu and Lady Myron with me, then I don't have anything to worry about."

"I'm happy that you are so optimistic," she responded, when she stood up on her toes. "I will go back now, Anjuli. I hope we see each other during dinner time."

The blonde woman bowed her head deeply, a loud shout coming from her lips. "I would be honoured, my Lady."

She could hear her smile and left with small, quiet steps. Anjuli lifted her head, looked at her back, then she collapsed and sat on the bench in the middle of the garden. She sighed. "Oh man..."

"Hey, aren't you the new king vessel captain Muu was talking about?" Anjuli glanced in the direction that the voice came from. A young girl stood in front of her, maybe eleven or twelve years old. Long, red hair was in a high ponytail, a scar across her face. "Aren't you Anjuli?"

"I am," she nodded slowly. "And you are?"

"I am from the Fanalis corps. My name is Razol." A smirk appeared on her lips and she tilted her head to the right. "Nice to meet you."

"Eh…" she mumbled, a little bit taken a back from the offensive side of the Fanalis, "Nice to meet you too, I guess?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" She pouted, but it disappeared in a second. "What were you doing here, Anjuli?"

"I was sitting here with Lady Scheherazade.", she mumbled and stood up. "I was on my way back to my room."

"How boring." In return, she pouted. She was like a little child; in the first second she smiled and grinned, one second after that she pouted and was depressed, and then she grinned again.

Like a pregnant woman.

"How about you come with me? Everyone is talking about you."

"Everyone?" She raised her eyebrows, surprised about that fact. "But I am no one important."

"What are you talking about, of course you are important! I mean, you are next to Mister Ignatius and Captain Muu the next king vessel of Reim. This is totally awesome!" Her eyes glittered from excitement and she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Well, our Captain told us about you and everyone is speculating and guessing about you and because of Myron, he didn't tell us very much."

"I…I see." She tucked a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear and looked into Razol's beautiful red eyes. "But why should I come with you?"

"So that everyone is able to see you at least once." She moved her finger from left to right, as if she would be her tutor. "Come on, it will be fun. Don't worry, none of us will lay a finger on you, I promise. We might have some strange idiots with us, but there is no one really serious about doing some serious crap."

That offensive attitude scared Anjuli most, "Uh…okay?"

The Fanalis girl immediately grabbed her wrist and put her behind her. "Great, I'll show you the way." She pulled her out of the garden into the west of the palace. Anjuli looked around her and suddenly had the feeling of coming here very often in the future.

Strange… where did that come from?

* * *

"Come on, most of us are behind that door." The girl beamed at her. "Man, but I really envy you. If this continues, then I will be able to become one of Captain Muu's Household vessel. But right now, only Myron and Lo'lo are capable of handling this."

Well, that didn't surprise her; Lady Myron looked very strong and her knowledge of human nature disappointed her only very rarely. "But Myron and Lo'lo are the strongest of us. While Myron is intelligent, Lo'lo is stronger than her. But I think Captain Muu is very happy with them being his household members."

"I see…"

The girl couldn't stop talking and suddenly she stopped in front a wooden door. Anjuli heard loud voices behind it. "Come on."

She gulped and when Razol opened the door, the voices died down with nearly fifteen pairs of eyes locked on her figure. She slowly looked around, cautious and ready to jump if anyone was going to say something. But it was fascinating to see so many Fanalis in one place. Everyone had red hair and red eyes. They were known as beasts; the strongest warrior tribe on earth.

It was a terrifying sight.

"Hey, Razol, who did you bring here?" A man stood up, looking rather confused at the sight of Anjuli. Grinning, she pulled her forward, stumbling slowly. A deep red came upon her cheeks and she knew why she didn't want to go here in the first place: she hated being in the spotlight.

"That's Anjuli, Lady Scheherazade's new king vessel." Mumbling erupted, and the man stepped forward and he stretched his hand out to her. "So you are Anjuli?"

She nodded slowly, taking his hand. "Yes, I am. It seems like you know me."

"Yeah, Captain Muu mentioned you. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Yaqut." He smiled at her. Screams and shouting suddenly erupted behind him.

"Watch out, little one, or he will drag you into depths you don't want to see!"

"Don't take his formal style too serious, that's one of his tricks!"

"Stop your talking, it makes my ears bleed!"

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" Myron yelled between the comments, stepping through the rows of the Fanalis and appearing in front of her. "It seems like they were very eager to meet you, Anjuli."

"It seems so…"

"Come on, I'll take you behind. You won't be bothered by their voices there." Her beautiful red eyes looked around and locked on the playboy's appearance. "And don't even try to seduce her, you pervert. She is very important to brother so don't you dare!" she snapped and dragged the blonde woman through all the red heads, Razol following her.

"Oh come one, Myron, don't be a spoilsport," Anjuli could feel a large hand on her shoulder and the breath, smelling a little bit like wine and meat. "We just want to see her, what's the problem?"

"Lo'lo, you're dragging the dignity of my brother into dirt if you do something that could hurt her!" the captain's sister hissed, a dangerous gleam flashing in her eyes. She stepped in front of Anjuli, finding herself next to the young girl, who stepped on her tip-toes and whispered something into her ear. "Don't worry, that is normal between them."

"Normal? It looks like she wants to rip his head off… and in a very bloody way at that."

"Well, this time it really could happen. After all, Captain Muu isn't here and he is always the one who helps to avoid a war."

Anjuli looked at her skeptically. "You seem very calm for this kind of situation."

"I'm used to it. This is very strange to newcomers, but I'm used to it. I've been here since I was ten years old. Lo'lo has been here since he was twenty and they've kept the bickering up for six whole years." She shrugged. "We just have to wait until this is finished."

"Since he was twenty? How old are they then?"

"Myron and Lo'lo?" She calculated, mumbled something and snapped her fingers. "I think Myron is seventeen and Lo'lo is twenty-six. Just like Captain."

"Seventeen? I am six years older than her?", she asked quietly. Why did she think Myron was older than she really was?

"If you are twenty-three then you are six years older." Razol didn't seem to care; she nodded her way just like a mother or an older woman.

The two Fanalis kept bickering, discussing about Lord Muu's dignity and reputation in Reim. Somehow it scared her, how loyal they both were. But Anjuli kept her sky blue eyes on them both, understanding the fact of them being the household members of him.

They would die for him; something that triggered a very uncomfortable emotion in her stomach. Her chest hurt at the memory, before she shook her head, as if to shake away the thoughts.

That was the past and now she didn't need to think about it.

In one strike the door opened suddenly and now the two brawlers silenced, when they saw the handsome red haired king vessel entering the room.

"Brother!"

"Captain Muu!"

A smile appeared on his lips, his eyes darting to them both. Sighing, he walked over to them and lay his arms around their necks. "How many times have I told you to stop your fights?"

"But Brother, he wanted to dirty your dignity."

"Because you are panicking too much!" he replied. Muu stopped them, bringing his hands to rest on their heads. "Stop it you two."

Their glares were furious but they replied with a yes. Muu sighed deeply and put his arms back, surprised when he saw the beautiful looking blonde woman with puzzled sky blue eyes locked onto him. "Lady Anjuli?" he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Excuse me for disturbing you," she stared, hesitation swinging in her voice, "but Razol offered me to go with her." She bowed her head, flustering by him. "I'm sorry if I'm a hindrance right now."

"Oh, don't worry, you're not at all." He smiled calmly. "It's good to see you actually. I'll tell you now, then. We're going to the dungeon the day after tomorrow."

A drop of sweat showed itself on her forehead as she gulped down the lump in her throat. "I understand." She raised her hand, red clashing on blue. "I'll be ready."

"Don't be so formal." He laid his hand on her shoulder, flustering her instead. "Come on, let's go drinking."

"What?"

"Yeah, why not? So I get to know you better."

"I'm not su-" Anjuli was interrupted, dragged by Muu with his hands on her back to the back part of the room. "Come on, don't worry so much."

"Well-"

"Don't say anything anymore and I will finish."

"But-"

"No words."

"What-"

She could feel his hand on her mouth, her eyes widening and her heart skipped a beat. But instead of a serious expression, he grinned at her and took her wrist. "Don't be so formal and stop struggling. It will only become worse if you do so."

A deep sigh escaped her lips and suddenly she felt the warmness of his hand on her wrist. It flooded from her arms to her body.

That's odd. Why do I seem like I missed that feeling?

* * *

"Tell me, Lord Muu; is the Fanalis corps always so…"

"…so what?"

"So…lively?"

Her gaze was sobered, the cup of wine in both of her hands, holding it with a tight grip. The sky blue eyes were locked on his red, the blonde hair falling down in soft and beautiful waves. She held her legs together, not daring to cross them like she would normally do.

"Don't worry, they are always like that. But I think it's good that way."

"You don't like quiet places, right?"

"No; I think it's better if it's livelier, so you know the place isn't dead or completely left alone." His voice was honest, the tone smoothing and chilling. It sent chills down her spine.

Anjuli didn't know if it was out of curiosity or if his voice was always so comfortable.

"But how about you, Anjuli? Tell me something about your training under Marcus order."

She took a sip out of her cup, cautious about her tolerance of alcohol.

"Well, I've trained under my master for seventeen years. I was only six when I got there and until today, the only thing I wanted to do was being a help to Reim. When my master told me of getting the chance to become one of Lady Scheherazade's King vessels… you can't imagine how happy and relieved I was."

His eyes were locked on her lowered face, whilst her eyes focused on the red liquid. "It's been my dream for a long time to serve Reim; and when I heard the rumors of the dungeon, it became my dream to conquer one. So both dreams were fulfilled when I won that fight in the Colosseum. I knew that I was now a king's candidate before the conquering of my own dungeon."

"I see." He looked at her in curiosity, before taking his sip from his own cup. "But now I've told you about me, now I'll beg you to tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" He crossed his arms in front of his armored chest, a glittering in his eyes. "Ask me."

"How were you able to create a group like the Fanalis corps?" He looked at her, puzzlement appearing in his gaze. "Why do you ask something like that?"

"Since the Fanalis are all hunted down from the Dark Continent, they are very rarely seen free. And yet here, you have at least fifteen of them, completely happy and without any worries. It seems at least so."

"How do you know about the Fanalis?"

Her eyes hardened, a grin appearing on her lips. "That's a secret." She cocked her head, looking with an expression completely different to before. "So do I get my answer?"

He sighed quietly; this woman was a difficult person. "I decided to help the Fanalis and got the help of the emperor and Lady Scheherazade. I tried to find them, travelled many countries to search for them. I've found some of them but I'm aware that there are still many waiting for freedom fromslavery."

"Freedom is something special. Especially for a race, that has been enslaved since many years."

"You look like you know about the Fanalis." Their eyes met, sky blue clashing with scarlet red and in that moment, no one could be sure to say who was stronger.

"I've already told you, haven't I? This is a s-e-c-r-e-t!"

She winked at him.

And Muu could only grin.


	3. Chapter 3 - Entering the dungeon

_Aaaaaaaand the next one. Yay, Anjuli enters the dungeon. With this, all the introduction and the Story finally Begins in all its ways. :D_

 _Thank you for the raising number of Favorites and Followers, I'm happy to see the Count going up. ^^ Thank you to Leilaneko for your Review. I would be happy to see more dropping Reviews etc._

 _Thanks for shad0w0w0lf for beta reading. ^^ Really appreciate it. :)_

 _Enjoy the chapter and drop a Review, I would be happy to read more opinions about this Story. :)_

* * *

 _"_ Are you nervous?"

Anjuli lifted her head, looking to the left, laying eyes on a gently smiling Fanalis. His hand gestured to the place next to her. "May I sit next to you?"

"Sure." She replied with a smile and looked back to the moon. Its white light bathed her head in a deep silver color, her skin became pale and her bracelet glittered in the light. "Somehow."

"It seemed like that." Muu said and did the same as her: he looked up to the moon and his hair too was turned brighter in seconds. "Razol told me about the incident this afternoon."

"She did?" A sigh escaped her lips, as she leaned backwards and crossed her legs, whilst having them spread out. "It really is strange. But tell me, Lord Muu, how did you feel during the evening before you went to that dungeon?" Her eyes locked on his, forcing him to look at her, red clashing against blue. Two so different colors, the completely opposite - but strangely fitting to each other.

"How I felt? Well, I didn't think very much about it. For me, it was clear to do this. I've pledged my loyalty to Lady Scheherazade and she offered me the chance. I've sworn to her, that I would protect the country and the people she loved, so I agreed." His voice was full of pride and joy, his words were filled with honor. "The evening before, I've spent my time with my friends from the Fanalis corps. Although Myron would always deny the fact that she worried about me."

"Lady Myron? But I thought she would be someone full with pride and courage." Surprise filled her features, when she looked at him with a frown. "She looked so independent to me; as if nobody in this world could hold her back when she gets serious."

"Trust me, Myron is independent. The women of our Fanalis corpse admire her very much, although they wouldn't admit it."

"It seems like many of your people are stuck to pride." She blew a blonde strand out of her face. "Is that normal for a Fanalis?"

"You shall tell me this." His scarlet red eyes were locked on hers, while she looked straight forward, enjoying the sight of the night roofs. "After all you told me, you seem like you know very much about my tribe. You have much knowledge about us; how do you know something about a tribe, whose freedom was stolen when the Fanalis were captured and used as slaves?"

She remained quiet, refusing to say any words, her chest hurting at the thought, at the memory. Yes, she knew about the Fanalis, very well, actually. She knew about their strength, about their habits, hell, even of their heritage. But did Muu also know about it? After all, she promised to him to keep quiet about it; actually it was something, that was only the business of the warrior tribe, and not her own.

Anjuli sighed; why did she open Pandora's Box again? Oh yeah, because she couldn't shut her damned mouth.

That was typical her.

The blonde woman sighed quietly. "If you want to know it so eagerly, you have to wait patiently and find it out." She got up to her feet and stretched her arms. "If I tell you now, you wouldn't have anything to puzzle about me, and I'd still have to puzzle over things about you."

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrows, his eyes looking on her profile. "And what could that be, Lady Anjuli?"

A grin appeared on her lips, matching hers with his, which appeared after her change. "Why does a man try to find people of his tribe, even though he has a noble's blood in his veins? Why is there an exception in a rule of life? Why is the Fanalis' scarlet so bright in your eyes and your hair, although you are a half-blood?"

Muu frowned. How did she know about that?

"I love the color red, Lord Muu." Crossing her arms, she turned around and went back to the actual floor inside the palace. "But your red is something I've never seen before." She stopped in her tracks, instead of talking face to face, they were talking from back to back. "It is bright, but also conservative. Lady Myron's eyes aren't like that, Razol's eyes aren't like that. Only yours."

She dipped her head and continued on going. "I'll see you tomorrow, when we will go to the dungeon. Good night."

He didn't give an answer.

* * *

 _"Adira, tell me, have you ever heard about the Fanalis?" A gentle looking man laid his arms around the child's shoulders and pulled her to his side. Bright eyes, filled with sparkles, returned the look with the same intensity._

 _"No, you didn't, Jauhar."_

 _"Do you want me to tell you something about them?" A smile appeared on his lips, and her face began to beam. She put her hands on the end of his shirt and looked at him with puppy eyes. "Yes, please!"_

 _The man laid his hand on her head. "Quiet down and promise me to get into bed on time and I promise I will tell you everything about them!"_

 _She nodded impatiently. "I promise, just tell me about them."_

 _"Alright, alright." A heart filled laughter rang through the space around them. "They are the strongest warrior tribe in the world and even from their birth on, their power isn't human. They can jump inherently high and break metal, even when they aren't trained. They are strong and dangerous to their enemies, but also loyal to the people, whom they pledged their loyalty to. If something happens to the person they love the most and want to protect, they will do anything in order to do something about. Even if it costs them their lives." His eyes were set in a serious manner, but he eased and calmed her mind with leaning his against hers; she purred like the cats she loved so much._

 _"But if you are the friend or even lover of a Fanalis, you can be sure that they will treat you like the most precious thing on the world. If a Fanalis loves, it is nearly invincible and only the highest powers are able to destroy it for them. So, Adira, if you ever fall in a love with a Fanalis and he falls in love with you as well, then you don't need to be scared to be left by him; he will be there for you, no matter how distant you two are or what lies between the two of you. His love will last for you until death, until the end of time."_

 _"That sounds wonderful," the girl whispered, yet she looked at him questionably. "But, do you really think that? Does that really happen? Can a love really last until the end of time?"_

 _The man looked at her in caution. How would she think of such words? She was a little girl, only five years old, with bright eyes, which sparkled so often. How could such a child, nearly a baby, say something like this? Weren't they supposed to have their dreams, believing in them like no one else? Didn't they have the right to enjoy their time while learning to face the reality step by step?_

 _Why was she filled with such love, but also with so much solitude? She cried at night, calling for her parents. Crying over the feeling of being left alone, of being a burden, of being lonely and without any light._

 _Why did the world have to be so unfair?_

 _"I promise it." He hugs her, pulled her little body against his and digging his nose into her silky hair. "I promise it. Love can last so long, until the end of time. I'm sure, that up there in heaven, there are couples who are still together in death."_

 _That was one thing being disturbing to him – he could mention the word 'death' and she understood. She didn't question it or ask something childish, but she was already mannered like a young adult. "They are up there together, spending their time together and loving each other with the passion of a sun at dawn."_

 _He loved that time of the day and looked at her in a gentle manner. "But don't worry, you will find someone who will love you just like you will love him."_

 _The little girl Adira looked up in surprise and smiled a little bit, when she nodded. "Thank you. I love you, Jauhar."_

 _The twenty-three year old man responded her smile, which crawled onto her face. "I love you too, Adira."_

* * *

Her eyelids fluttered slowly, as her sky-blue eyes looked at the ceiling. Anjuli sighed quietly at the dream. It confused her – why did she dream those words?

 _"How do you know about the Fanalis?"_

A smile appeared on her lips, when she got up on her feet and stretched her arms, sitting on the bed. Her bones cracked quietly, a sigh escaped her lips, putting her hands on the mattress. She remained quiet, enjoying the silence all around her, reminding her of exciting mornings. The day of having her last match with Marcus; the day of fighting in the colosseum. The day of getting a chance to be a king vessel.

 _"Fight for the thing you want and for the man you want to love."_

Anjuli stood up, walked over to the table standing in front of her bed, picking up her sword, which was once a gift from her master for clearing and mastering the swordsmanship. A gentle smile appeared on her lips, when she laid her hand on the blade and slowly took it out of the scabbard. The silver blade shone brightly in the sunlight, falling through the closed curtains. Her face was reflected in the silver, letting her look into the sky blue eyes. She put her fingers under her right eye, her smile remaining in her features.

"I don't think I lose that much if I have the same eyes as the wife of Lady Scheherazade's first king vessel," she whispered quietly and putting the blade back. It would be her metal vessel – she would be a king vessel.

A dream was coming true.

After brushing her hair, washing her face and getting dressed in a new white piece of clothing, but unlike of Lady Myron, she removed the metal armor from it. She put on her leather sandals and enjoyed the feeling of the silk on her body. Anjuli put a belt around her waist, tucking the sword between the leather and her body, putting her hair together to a high ponytail with binding her long blonde hair together with a hair ribbon.

She laid her hands on her chest, breathing heavily in and out, before getting to the door and stepping out of her room. Anjuli walked along the floor, a little bit surprised about the silence.

Was she too early?

At the thought, she shrugged a little bit and a smile crept on her face. When that was the case, she could enjoy the dawn, getting motivated by the sunlight and the sight of the empire she would get the duty to protect.

Getting to the magic transfer circles was a long road, walking through the whole palace unnerved her. She greeted the soldiers who had to do the night shift, smiled at the servants preparing breakfast for the royal family and tried to escape a Fanalis who was crossing her ways.

No, she wanted to have her eyes on the coming event, she wanted to mentally prepare.

Anjuli stepped in front of the balcony and stepped through its doors, the sun already on her brazen face. She took the steps forwards and put her hands on the balustrade, looking up to the morning sky, shining brightly in a gentle orange and red tone, letting her heart beat a little bit faster.

The sky was scarlet, making her chest heavy.

"Wherever you are, I hope you see me and be happy for me.", she whispered, a small tear coming into her eyes. "Only thanks to you I'm standing here, getting the chance to make my dream come true. I hope you are proud of me and not shaking your head like you did so many times."

She clasped her hands together. "Please, watch over me. Even if I don't know where you are, even if you are far away, just be with me and look after me."

 _"Don't worry, I won't leave you alone. And if you ever need my help, look at the morning sky and call my name, I will hear you."_

 _"I don't want you to go, please!"_

 _"You won't be lonely, I will find you someday."_

 _"I will never leave you behind!"_

Tears flooded down her cheeks, when a sad smile appeared on her lips. "I hope you will never forget your promise, J-"

"There you are!"

She stopped in her actions, her words cut off abruptly and quickly wiping the tears from her face. She breathed in and out, letting a smile onto her lips, when she turned around and saw the beautiful Fanalis wearing a skeptical look in her eyes as she looked into the blonde's face.

"Lady Myron-", she said, but was cut off, when the younger woman quickly looked in her face her eyebrows frowning. "Why did you cry? Isn't this day supposed to be something glorious for you?"

"Well..." She looked to the left, to the right, but the intense sight of the red eyes sent a shiver down her spine. Like beast observing its prey. "I remembered someone dear to me and then it just came over me..." she explained, but couldn't stop the sting that remained in her chest.

That was a simple understatement – he wasn't just dear to her.

He was the reason why she could be here.

"Well, it's none of my business. Come on, Brother and Lady Scheherazade are waiting for us."

Anjuli nodded slowly, following the Fanalis. Her red hair shone brightly in the sunlight, her body language confident in a non-arrogant way. She was a person to admire.

The blonde haired woman smiled. She didn't know Lady Myron that well, but she liked her. Although she couldn't say why.

* * *

"You seem rather flustered, Muu." The gentle tone of Reim's High Priestess was directed at him, making him frown, but also smile at the same time. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Lady Scheherazade.", he replied and crossed his arms in front of his chest. The magic circle was ready to send them to the dungeon. Now only his sister and the new king vessel were missing. "I was just thinking."

"You seem strangely curious of Anjuli." Her words were like a hammer on his head. "Is there a reason?"

The handsome fanalis sighed. He really couldn't keep a secret from her. "She knows much about the Fanalis, more than any person I've met outside the palace. She knows about our habits, about the situation. She knows that we are rotting down and many of us were sold to slavery. Her eyes seem to know something deep, as if she knows something very important."

"Anjuli is an interesting woman." Somehow the captain had the feeling that now she mentioned something important about her. "Anjuli is kind, worrying, caring for others. She is pledged to her dreams and will try to do anything about to achieve them. She is ambitious, stubborn, but also gentle to her friends and murderous to her enemies. She is a woman who could be admired by her fellow people." The blonde magi stopped. "Her eyes are like the sky, the beautiful blue so distant, but also so close. They hold a special glitter but also a deep sadness." A smile appeared on her lips. "She will be a great king vessel. She is proud and holds the qualities a king should have."

Muu had his eyes on her profile; right now, in that moment, he asked himself how much the high priestess knew about her.

Suddenly the door opened and the two women stepped in, his sister looking at him as if saying, 'I have to tell you something after this'.

Muu's eyes were knitted together. Did she cry?

"There you are, you two." Anjuli bowed her head shortly, refusing to look into those intense scarlet eyes.

She didn't want to look into those eyes so soon.

"Please, come closer, Anjuli." Lady Scheherazade stood up and reached out with her hand. "Close your eyes and take my hand." The young woman startled a bit. "Trust me."

She couldn't say a word, just nodded and took her hand. Slowly, she closed her eyes and lost herself for a few seconds. "Count to five, then you can open your eyes again."

One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

Sky blue irises opened again and suddenly, she found herself in front of the gate to a huge tower. Her eyes widened in surprise, when she looked up to its peak, glittering in the sunlight. "So this is a dungeon...?"

How often did she hear of those; the gates to hell. Either you were going to die or you would be granted fame and power. Something fitting for a king.

The whole tower was in a deep blue color, resembling the deep blue ocean instead of her eyes which resembled the far distant sky. But the color seemed... to move. Like waves hitting against the walls. As if water would be sealed in it.

A water djinn?

Anjuli could feel a hand on her wrist and was pulled forward, Lady Scheherazade remained quiet and looked at her in a silent order.

She gulped once and breathed in and out. Her heart couldn't stop beating. Am I scared? Didn't I want this the whole time?

But the blonde haired woman realized with some bitterness, that dreaming of something is completely different from facing it actually.

Let's do this.

Her fingers shortened the distance and she touched the sea blue stone. It began to radiate and her eyes widened, when her hand slowly drove into the stone. Is this dungeon going to absorb me?

Her arm went further and further, and it was as if her heart would stop beating. Something grabbed her hand and pulled her inside in such a fast motion, that she couldn't identify her location anymore.

 _"Let's have some fun, my lady,"_ whispered a quiet and deep voice into her ear. She began to shiver.

And everything became black.


	4. Chapter 4 - Face the deepest Depths

After six months, here is the new chapter. :D

I apologize for the Long abscene and I hope the next one will come a Little bit faster. School is taking the time and during Holidays, there were other things...

Sorry for being away for such a Long time and thank you for this many favorites and followers. ^^ Thank you so much. :D

Thanks for my beta Reader shad0w0w0lf for beta reading.

I don't own magi. I wish I could though. :P :D

Reviews are very appreciated...? ^^ :D

* * *

Water droplets fell on her closed eyes. Anjuli lay there, in the middle of a water filled ground, her eyes slowly opening. Sky blue orbs looked around, to the left, to the right, but no one was there. Where am I? She got up, lifted her body and realized shortly after that both her hair and her back were wet and drenched in water. Her sandals had floated away and she found herself barefoot.

 _What happened?_

She looked around and took out the hair ribbon from her ponytail, looking around in confusion, but also curiosity. Everything around her was blue. Deep sea-blue water flooded like waterfalls from the upper points into the lower level. She lay on a golden ground which narrowed further until a small path led to a new room, away from this entrance.

Was this really... a dungeon?

Was this really that something she had always wanted to conquer?

Was this place really going to grant her the power of a king?

"Strange place," she mumbled and got up on her feet. The water reached her ankles and hindered her walking. But it is also... beautiful.

The life needing substance was here in great rations, it reflectet the golden light which came from the ground. It glittered in such a mystical way. "I should get going." , Anjuli mumbled and began to walk forward. With every step she took, the water became higher and higher, slowly also drenching her knees into the water. The backside of her dress was wet, her hair was wet, her legs were wet. Only the front side of the dress was dry. It was like a second skin on her, her long hair was heavy and the tips dropped the droplets like a continuous rhythm.

Somehow it was relaxing.

The place in front of her became darker with every meter and the water got higher and higher. Soon, it reached her waist, so she bowed down forwards and drenched her body into the water swam forward. It was completely dark around her, the water endangered her and her breath began to shorten. Don't worry, Anjuli. You will survive this. You've trained for seventeen years to get this chance, don't waste it.

With every stroke she made, she drenched her hands deeper into the suddenly black water. Everything was so dark; everything scared her a little bit. But she had to be strong; it would be her duty if she captured that dungeon.

 _I am strong enough. I can do that._

Her heart beat faster at the thought to remain here until someone would come to save her. Anjuli shook her head quickly and continued to swim. She hadn't to think about it or everything would go down. Her hand hit something hard, her eyes widened as she swam a meter back. Writing on the wall began to glimmer and then began to shine brightly in the same deep sea blue, like the water.

 _Face the deepest depths,_

 _and the highest heights._

 _Be angel and demon at the same time,_

 _to have a king's soul._

 _"_ This is the Tran language..." she mumbled and silently thanked god for her lesson at Marcus. The language of old legends and tales; her master forced her to get through this and she actually thought she would never need it again. She really was mistaken.

"Deepest depths..." the blonde haired woman mumbled and looked down into the darkness. Slowly, the light began to fade and took with it the possibility to see. There was the silhouette of a path.

She breathed deeply in and out, before she took as much air as she could and plunged her head down into the water. Her arms forward, she began to swim, as deep as she could. She looked at the black depths, feeling like she was in a black void. She couldn't grasp anything, she could only feel the water on her body, whilst her lungs slowly filled with water.

She wouldn't last long like that.

Anjuli reached out with her hands and was suddenly able to grasp something. Her eyes widened and looked around, trying to catch anything that could be of her use. But the hole was slowly drenched in a blue light, coming from crystals on the walls around her. Her eyes fell on the thing she captured and was shortly before opening her mouth. She let it fall and pressed her hands on her lips, trying to let remain as much air as possible in her mouth, when her eyes landed on a large bubble which floated randomly through the depths. She reacted quickly; she bent downwards, swam as fast as she could and took her head into the bubble to let out a deep breath, gasping for air and trying to regain as much as she was capable of.

The light became brighter, until Anjuli could see everything around her, noticing five humans swimming and drowning. Are those merely illusions or real?, the thought crossed through her head, while looking to the left and to the right. One woman, one girl, two men and one boy were captured in those waters.

"Be angel and demon at the same time..." Her voice echoed through the bubble and she looked down to find a small hole, which led to a new path. She frowned, slowly swimming down, passing the people, getting closer to a new plate, more words in the Tran language written.

A true king has the duty to protect his kingdom. But whom will he save? Himself or his people? Only pain will show his true way.

Anjuli frowned. What the hell did that mean? She looked up to the people and suddenly had a very bad feeling. Be angel and demon at the same time. A true king has the duty to protect his kingdom. But whom will he save? Himself or his people? Only pain will show his true way.

"I have to save someone but I can't save all? Then... whom shall I choose?"

* * *

"It seems like the djinn decided to test Anjuli himself." The magi looked at the sight in front of her – a lake, filled with clear blue water – but there was one thing in that picture that made her frown.

The skeletons lying on the coast.

"It seems like that djinn is a rather murderous one." Myron commented while looking at all the waterfalls, drenching the corpses into its water.

"It likes to kill people. Those are probably the people who tried to conquer that dungeon." Muu replied and looked around, before his eyes fell on the high priestess.

"Lady Scheherazade, what shall we do?"

"We will try to find Anjuli. We have to hurry; I don't know what lies in that dungeon."

"Understo-"

 _Esteemed magi, I won't let you_. A voice erupted through the water and the earth began to shake.

"What the hell is that?!" The younger Fanalis shouted, looking around to find a silhouette being in the water, materializing to come out of waterfall.

 _It is a pleasure to meet you, magi._ It was a silhouette without any face or body shape, only the voice could be used to tell the djinn's gender; a man.

"You must be the djinn." The blond haired magician said and looked at the silhouette. "Andras."

 _That is correct. My name is Andras and I am the master of this dungeon_. His voice became sharper. _But I won't let you get to the new candidate. Or else it would be much too easy to conquer this dungeon_. He got closer them, standing a few meters apart from the magi. _And I have my demands for the people who want to become my king._

"So you decided to separate us from her so she can fit your demands?" Muu clenched his fists, looking with disgust at the djinn.

 _Correct, king's candidate._ His voice showed a hidden note of amusement. _But I can understand why Barbatos chose you as his king. You two are very much alike._

"Answer the question." Myron demanded and looked at the djinn with a murderous gleam, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Watch your tongue, household vessel. The silhouette replied and appeared suddenly in front of the beautiful Fanalis.

 _I am the master of this dungeon and if I could, I could drench you and your little body into that lake, so you may join those idiots who tried to catch me._

Andras floated around her, in a scaring way, so that even Myron trembled a little. That djinn was dangerous and would a great weapon to Reim. If Anjuli managed to conquer it. Muu stepped beside her and held his sword with the eight pointed star at Andras' silhouette.

"Don't you dare threaten my sister!"

 _Don't worry, king's candidate, I was just warning her._ He distanced himself again from them and got closer to the magi. _But this is my final word, magi; if she will manage to do it, I will send you to her. But not before._

He faded slowly. Good waiting. He disappeared with a laugh and Scheherazade could only frown; that djinn might be one of the cruellest she had ever seen.

* * *

 _You damned piece of shit, you don't have any right to live. Just die, you only deserve it._

Like thunder and lightning, as if the arm of the man would be hotter and any fire in the world, Anjuli let it go and held her hand close to her chest. She looked at the man, whose beard was long and unruly, his black hair tied together. She shook her head and tried the woman. She deeply breathed in and out, reaching for her arm, when suddenly a new voice erupted in her thoughts.

 _Please, I will do anything. I will give you my body, my pride, my life. Just, please, give that back to me._

Once again she let it go and looked at the woman. The blonde haired woman didn't like that it was creepy and strange. Were those the memories of the people?

She looked up to find the other man and swam upwards. Thank god she had the bubble to keep the air in her lungs. She reached for his arm, her fingers nearly touching him, when for the third time a voice rung in her head.

 _I need more food, I need more women, I need more money!_

Anjuli shook her head. Was all this really the people could think of? She sighed deeply and swam upwards to the next one. Her hair was lying heavily on her back, when her fingers touched the hand of the boy. She closed her eyes, waiting for the next words.

 _I don't want to lose anyone, even if they suffer, I want them to live._

Suddenly she widened her eyes and let go of the hand as if it would be like acid. Her blue eyes were set on the boy's face, when the bubble around her head began to leak water into it. She had to hurry and that very quickly. Although she wanted to hear the voice of the girl, she hurried and took the hand of the boy and dragged him down with her. One deep breath, when her legs carried her to the point of the plate, the Tran language shining in a beautiful way, when a new door opened and she got up into the hole, not daring to let the hand go. She wanted that boy to be out of this hell, even if she didn't know anything about him.

Anjuli's breaths became slower, unsteadied and more difficult. Please let me come to an end... She screamed in her thoughts, when something grabbed her anklets and pulled her down. Her eyes widened, when she couldn't feel the hand of the boy in her hand anymore. He disappeared, dissolving a little each second, slowly fusing with the water around them. Sky blue eyes looked down and she gasped, but put her hand on her mouth. Her eyes were kept wide open seeing the skeleton hand, which grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. She set her other foot ready, but also got caught. The skeleton with the empty eye sockets grabbed her arm and she laid her hand on her sword, drew it and hit through its bony throat.

Slowly, the world became darker around her, a voice whispering in her ear.

 _Do you really want to die here, my lady?_

She looked around quickly, but in a second of carelessness the skeleton hand reached out to her legs once again and pulled her to a black whole deep under them.

She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She wanted to defend herself, but she couldn't. She wanted to grab something with her hand, but she couldn't. She wished to see him now, but she couldn't. Anjuli couldn't do anything.

* * *

 _"Mommy, I'm hungry." The little girl said quietly, resting her head in her mother's lap, who stroked her hair._

 _"I know, sweetie, but don't worry, you will get something to eat soon."_

 _"Really, mommy?" She looked up, her eyes in such an empty colour, scaring her mother slightly. But she kept her smile, kissing the forehead of her daughter._

 _"Really. Don't worry, your father will be here soon." Steps got closer and a young man with a stressed expression looked around, as if he were hunted by someone._

 _"Theo?" She looked up at him, worrying. "What's wrong?"_

 _"They are coming." His words showed an expression of true anxiety, when she got up quickly, the man took his daughter into his arms. "We have to hurry."_

 _"Daddy, do you have any food? I'm hungry..." The little girl whispered, comforted by the warmness her father gave off and enveloped her. "I want to eat..."_

 _"Don't worry, Adira, we will eat something soon. And then you can fill your stomach as much as you want."_

 _Her eyes slightly opened. "Really?"_

 _"I promise. In a couple of hours, you can eat as much as you have ever eaten. Your stomach will explode from all the food."_

 _A quiet giggle escaped her lips. "Okay, daddy." She buried her face into the crook of his neck and closed her eyes. It was so warm around her, the warmness of her father always made her happier, calmed her even in the worst situations. So warm... She laid her hands on his upper arm._

 _"I can't wait for the food. Food until my stomach explodes. I'm looking forward to it." Her breath became quieter, until her breath was continuous. The young woman looked at the child, worrying._

 _"Will she be okay?"_

 _"I don't know."_

 _"But she hasn't eaten anything for the last three days. If this continues, then she will become sick."_

 _"But we can't buy any medicine!" The woman complained, stopping in her motion, a reproachful look in her eyes. "I'm sick of running away from the soldiers. I'm sick of starving. I'm sick of you!"_

 _The man's eyes narrowed when he looked at his 'wife'. "What would you do?"_

 _"I could get to the soldiers and try everything to get away from here. If I say who I am, then they will bring me back. Back to my warm place, back where my food is, back where my bed is. I could sleep, I could eat, I could take a bath once again."_

 _"You would sacrifice and leave your own daughter behind for your luxury?" The man couldn't believe it. "What kind of mother are you?"_

 _"Oh please, as if you hadn't notice that! You know that I abandoned my life because of you, but we never talked about a child. That was never part of our deal, never. I left my home behind so I could live with you. But what did you do? Playing yourself into debt and now the bandits were after you. At least I've tried to do something to bring a better life to our child." He laid his hand on his daughter's head, caressing her hair._

 _"Compared to you, the only thing you could do was complaining here, complaining there and giving a damned shit about my little girl!"_

 _"Your girl? She is our daughter, don't even try to seduce her for you alone."_

 _"Didn't you say that you would abandon her for getting back to your so called family?" His voice was filled with disgust. "Didn't you say that one second ago?"_

 _"If she comes with me, she will live a great life, without any worries and without any fear to be chased by those bandits. She will live a good life with proper education. But what can you offer to her?"_

 _"Feelings, love, family!" He snarled, looking at her with murderous eyes. "A child is happy with some food, but the most important thing in a child's life is the love of her parents. And if she goes with you, she would get everything material, but not the feelings a daughter should get from her mother."_

 _"You will ruin her life with your failure! You will ruin her life with your superficial being!"_

 _"You don't know anything!"_

 _"You can't do anything!"_

 _"She will become a great noble woman, if she comes with me."_

 _"She will become a kind hearted woman if she comes with me."_

 _"That's a lie, it isn't possible to become kind hearted in that situation."_

 _"She will become a thief, just like you. There won't be a bright future for her!"_

 _"You are talking; she won't become a great noble woman, she will become an animal, trapped into a golden cage, without any freedom and treated like trash!"_

 _They both looked at each other with disgust, with hatred, with fury. Nobody could have thought that they loved each other._

 _But times change; humans and the emotion of a human couldn't hold the disappearing of dreams and desires. It was a fact._

 _"Well, well, well, what do we have here? They both stopped in their motion, in their bickering, turning around to face the man with the deep voice they both feared more than anything else._

 _"You…" the man spoke, his arms hugging his daughter stronger, who still slept in his arms like a baby. She didn't notice anything that happened around her or the faces of her parents, drenched in fear and anxiety. "What do you want?"_

 _"Oh come on, as if you wouldn't know, Theo." The man replied, looking at him in dirty manner. "You still owe me money, but if you want," He eyed the young girl, "You can pay with the life of your daughter."_

 _"No, you won't get her!" the man screamed, slowly waking up his beloved child. "Adira has the right to be free!"_

 _"Alright then, you will pay with your life. It is rather pathetic to see such a man without any money on himself talking about the 'freedom' of his daughter." The man shook his head. "That's what I call sentiment."_

 _"You damned idiot, that's why you should give her to me!" The woman screamed at the man, who looked at her with such a murderous glance that everyone could think of him killing her in a couple of seconds._

 _"Mommy, daddy?" The girl whispered and slowly opened her eyes, looking around. "Where am I?"_

 _"Adira, close your eyes! Close your eyes!"_

 _Something red passed her eyes and she found herself in another couple of arms, which held her tenderly. Two bodies crushed on the earth, the blue eyes of the girl looking at them in horror, starting to scream. It became dark again, the picture disappeared. But the scream always remained in her ears._


End file.
